Surprises
by SerenityFalconNormandy
Summary: Written based on the Dragon Age Reddit Weekly Writing Prompt: Leliana and Cassandra actually managed to find their first or second choice for Inquisitor (Hawke or Warden) Write out the encounter. Leliana and Cassandra infiltrate a small estate in Starkhaven, where it is rumored the Champion of Kirkwall is hiding.


Cassandra caught the great sword that swung out of the doorway on her shield, letting out a surprised shout. Leliana raised her bow, then lowered it when she recognized the snarling, glowing elf who was battering the Seeker back down the moonlit hallway of the small, but well-appointed holding on the outskirts of Starkhaven. Though Cassandra was fully armored, and the elf just in a simple tunic and leggings, he seemed to flit around the Seeker, and his fury lent him extra strength.

Leliana peered past him into the darkened hall, hoping to catch a glimpse of the woman they had scoured all of Orlais, Ferelden, and the Free Marches to find. To think the Champion of Kirkwall and her elven lover were so close that whole time! It had taken them long enough to track down the point where their informants were being led astray, and make arrangements to fix the problem. Zevran never could resist a pair of pretty eyes and a nice bottom, if Leliana sent their old password from the Blight along with the owner of said physical assets.

"Messere Fenris, please! We just want to speak to the Champion! You must remember me, Divine Justinia sent me to investigate the issues in the Gallows," she yelled over the crash of metal on metal. The Sister sprang out of the way as Cassandra dodged another swing of the sword.

"For all the good it did!" After the thundering crash of his great sword on Cassandra's shield, in the silence before the next slash made contact, Leliana heard the shriek of a terrified infant that quickly fell silent, and she felt her eyes widen in shock. _Oh._

The elf's eyes filled with desperation, and he snarled, "Get _out_ of my home, and leave us be! _Now!_ "

"Not until we speak to the Champion! Don't make me hurt you, elf!" Cassandra braced herself against his attack, then bashed him with her shield. Before Leliana could stop the Seeker, she plunged her sword into his unarmored shoulder. The elf groaned, and the sword dropped to the ground, too heavy for the hand of the uninjured arm to hold. From one of the shadowed doorways further down the hall, a woman screamed, " _Fenris!_ "

"Marian, _NO_!" Leliana caught just a glimpse of her, a shadow fluttering in a nightgown, before a Telekinetic Blast hit both her and Cassandra and sent them flying backwards. The baby was screaming again, loud, terrified wails that echoed down the hall even as the Champion cried out, "Carver, come help him!"

Seeker and Sister landed in a heap, Leliana still had her bow, but Cassandra's shield and sword had been torn from her grip by the Blast. She was feeling around for them when they were both pulled forward, sliding over the hardwood floors, the edges of Cassandra's armor tearing deep grooves into the previously smooth wood.

"You come into _my home_ in the middle of the night," the Champion rasped out as the Pull of the Abyss slid them into a patch of moonlight, "And attack _my husband!_ "

A Gravitic Ring slammed down around them, forcing Leliana and the Seeker flat on the floor, their lips peeling back from their teeth from the strength of the magic pulling down on them. Leliana choked out past the grip of the Ring, "We must-speak-with you-Champion. At-the request-of-Divine-Just-"

"I don't give a _damn_ that the Divine sent you, Sister Nightingale! You let that thrice-Blighted Grand Cleric Elthina stay in Kirkwall and not to a Maker-fucked thing about Meredith Stannard, instead of having the Divine replace her! You turned a _blind fucking eye_ to that Knight-Commander bitch in the first place! Whatever you want, you can shove it up the Divine's holy arse and get the _fuck out of my house!_ " The Fist of the Maker that smashed into them drove the breath from Leliana and made black spots dance in her vision.

Next to her, she felt the Seeker gathering herself. The Sister closed her eyes, and felt rather than saw the pillar of light as Cassandra called the Wrath of Heaven down. The Champion cried out, the elf and another voice both called out in unison, "Marian!"

The child was still wailing. Still, she heard Cassandra stand and brush herself off, and stomp forward. She inhaled to start a tirade, then exhaled out, "Oh, Maker…"

Leliana opened her eyes and sat up. She couldn't see anything around the pillar of light that still lit the hall with an eerie, flickering blue light. The Sister moved to stand next to the Seeker, and gasped. The Dalish elf mentioned in 'The Tale of the Champion' looked up at them with wide, frightened eyes as she knelt next to Marian Hawke, who was laid out on the floor, stunned. The child in the elf's arms was reaching to the Champion, some of her screams sounded like 'Mama'. Her little fingers and arm had minute threads of _lyrium_ on them, glittering in the light of the pillar. Leliana's gaze flicked to the baby's little chin, then to Fenris, who was leaning against the wall, a poultice pressed to his injured shoulder, and a man that bore a strong resemblance to the Champion glaring at them from his side, winding a bandage around to hold the poultice in place. The threads on the baby's arm and chin matched his markings. _The Champion and the elf had a child._

"The child must be given to the Chantry." The times Leliana wanted to smack Cassandra for speaking before thinking were few and far between, but now was definitely one of those times. The Dalish elf, Merrill, shot up and clutched the little girl to her chest. Four voices, three angry, one soft, said "No!" at the same time.

"Leliana!" Cassandra rounded on her. "You know what the Chant says!"

"Yes, I do, Cassandra, and there is nothing in the Chant that says a mage must give their child to the Chantry. That was a rule put in place with the Circles, and the Circles are no more. The Champion is right, I made a mistake when I left Grand Cleric Elthina in Kirkwall, and Knight-Commander Meredith in charge."

"So what are you saying, Leliana?" The Seeker ran her fingers through her hair, getting tangled in her braid, then tugging them free.

"Magic is meant to serve man, and never to rule over him. The Champion has served the Chantry more with her actions than we should ever ask one person to. We are returning to the Temple, and we will find another to lead the Inquisition."

Leliana knelt next to Fenris, "I ask for your forgiveness, Messere Fenris, and the Champion's, whenever you are ready or willing to give it. My people will be dedicated to keeping your location safe, and protecting you and your family from harm."

He simply glared at her through silver bangs. Sister Nightingale stood as the pillar of light finally faded, and she felt around as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. The purse of sovereigns was pressed into Merrill's free hand. "Get a healer and whatever supplies you need. If you have need of more, just send word to Sister Nightingale in Val Royeax."

She led Cassandra out of the holding, using her picks to re-lock the door behind them. Cassandra shook her head as she looked back at the house, "Are you sure we're doing the right thing, Leliana? That child could grow up to be dangerous."

"It was the right thing. We kept the peace, and it was just."

"Blessed are the peacekeepers, the champions of the just…"

"Exactly."


End file.
